Currently, conventional power supply selection for a Class-G audio amplifier is based on an analog signal. The analog signal is provided via a comparator. The analog based power supply selection of the Class-G amplifier typically results in less efficient and noisy supply voltage selection.
Efforts to improve the efficiency of conventional power supply selection based on analog signals rely on the use of multiple comparators for selecting a supply voltage. Production costs and power consumption rise and the inefficiency increases when there are multiple comparators for multiple power supply selections. In particular, the comparators facilitating in the power supply selection increase current consumption.
Additionally, the offsets of the comparators typically cause low decision accuracy and large delays. Thus, the Class-G amplifier using conventional power supply selection based on analog signals may generate a distorted audio output. Moreover, the comparators increase the chip size which increases the cost of the chip.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.